


Can I tell you something just between you and me?

by aphs91



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Complete, Erotica, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Lemon, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphs91/pseuds/aphs91
Summary: Storia scritta per il#p0rnfest13- Modern!AU"- Piacere di conoscerti, mi chiamo Novella. - disse, sorridendo.- Francesco. - e la ragazza gli strinse la mano con forza, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, senza distogliere una sola volta lo sguardo,A Francesco questa cosa piacque. Generalmente metteva soggezione alla gente, ma non a lei. Questa Novella, evidentemente, aveva carattere e la cosa lo incuriosiva, parecchio."
Relationships: Novella Foscari/Francesco de' Pazzi
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Can I tell you something just between you and me?

**F** rancesco odiava Capodanno. Era la festa più stupida a cui l'essere umano partecipasse. Cosa festeggiavano, esattamente? Il pianeta Terra aveva compiuto un giro completo intorno alla sua stella – il Sole. _“Evviva, brava Terra! Ce l'hai fatta!”_ , pensò tra sé e sé sul bus che lo avrebbe condotto a casa del suo amico di infanzia Lorenzo.  
Aveva accettato l'invito solo perché Clarice – la fidanzata di Lorenzo – aveva insistito sino all'ultimo ed era difficile dirle di no, quando si metteva in testa qualcosa. Così Francesco aveva preparato una torta salata – unica cosa che sapeva cucinare decentemente – ed alle venti e trenta del trentuno dicembre aveva suonato il campanello di casa De Medici-Orsini.  
Ad accoglierlo all'ingresso dell'appartamento c'erano appunto Lorenzo e Clarice.  
\- Francesco! Che piacere vederti! - esclamò la donna facendolo accomodare dentro casa e prendendogli di mano la teglia. - Non dovevi disturbarti! Abbiamo così tanto mangiare! - disse nascondendo malamente il suo accento romano. Francesco sorrise scrollando le spalle.  
\- Era il minimo che potessi fare, grazie per l'invito. - rispose l'uomo educatamente. La donna sorrise correndo rapida in cucina, mentre Lorenzo stringeva con forza la mano dell'amico.   
\- Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere? - chiese il padrone di casa. Francesco annuì e gli domandò del vino rosso. Mentre Lorenzo porgeva il bicchiere al suo ospite, irruppe nel salotto suo fratello Giuliano.   
\- Quest'anno ci delizierai nuovamente con un'altra sbronza epica? - chiese leggermente sarcastico Francesco al minore dei fratelli De Medici. Giuliano arricciò le labbra offeso.  
\- No, quest'anno delizierò qualcun altro con le mie epiche sbronze. Vado a festeggiare a casa di amici. - disse sogghignando. Francesco inarcò le sopracciglia perplesso. Giuliano ridacchiò. - Non te l'hanno detto vero? - gli chiese. Lorenzo fece per schiarirsi la voce e fulminò con lo sguardo il fratello.  
Il campanello salvò Lorenzo dalle domande di Francesco. - Vado io! - trillò fiondandosi alla porta. Erano appena arrivati Bianca e Guglielmo, il suo ragazzo nonché fratello minore di Francesco.  
\- Buonasera! - esclamarono all'unisono i due togliendosi i cappotti e porgendo le guance dapprima a Lorenzo, poi a Giuliano ed infine a Francesco.  
\- Fratellone, non pensavo di trovarti qua! - esclamò Guglielmo abbracciandolo.  
\- Inizio a temere che questa sia una _congiura_. - disse il ragazzo dubbioso, mentre anche Bianca lo salutava.   
\- Ma quale congiura, Francesco! È la notte di Capodanno, devi stare in compagnia. - asserì fermamente Lorenzo raggiungendo nuovamente i suoi ospiti.   
\- Io vado! Ci vediamo domani per il pranzo, ok? - esclamò Giuliano, sporgendosi dall'ingresso e salutando.   
\- Mi raccomando! - si sentì dalla cucina, era Clarice che ammoniva il cognato. Francesco scosse la testa, con fare rassegnato. Sebbene quella non fosse propriamente la sua famiglia, era probabilmente la cosa che vi si avvicinava maggiormente.  
Sorseggiando il suo vino, parlò del più e del meno, mentre Guglielmo e Bianca aiutavano Clarice ad apparecchiare. Francesco si era offerto per aiutare, ma la donna aveva scosso fermamente il capo.  
Eppure mentre parlava con Lorenzo si era accorto che avevano apparecchiato per sei e non per cinque.   
\- Aspettiamo qualcun altro? - domandò interrompendo Lorenzo che parlava dell'incontro avuto con un direttore di una banca per un finanziamento relativo al suo nuovo commercio.  
\- Sì, una mia amica! Ha trascorso il Natale qui a Firenze con i suoi parenti e si è trattenuta sino a Capodanno. - spiegò rapidamente Clarice. Bianca e Guglielmo ridacchiarono e Francesco li sentì.  
\- Lorenzo. - lo rimproverò l'uomo, seccamente.  
\- Non guardare me! È stata un'idea di Clarice! - disse sbrigativo.  
\- Oh non fate i bambini, nessuno si aspetta nulla! Lei è una mia amica e tu sei un amico di Lorenzo, comportatevi da adulti. - tuonò decisa la donna, portando le mani ai fianchi ed inclinando il capo con fare minaccioso. Lorenzo scoppiò a ridere e le cinse le spalle in un abbraccio.   
Francesco doveva ammetterlo: invidiava ciò che avevano i suoi amici e suo fratello. Eppure lui non voleva accontentarsi. Era così sbagliato?  
Proprio mentre stava per rispondere a quella domanda, il campanello suonò nuovamente e Clarice si precipitò ad aprire la porta.  
\- Novella! Che piacere vederti! - esclamò accogliendola dentro casa e togliendole dalle mani quella che sembrava una bottiglia di vino.  
\- Questo te lo manda mio padre, lo abbiamo fatto quest'anno. - disse la ragazza, con un forte accento veneto. Francesco la osservò attentamente, mentre salutava gli altri. Avrà avuto all'incirca l'età di Clarice, forse qualche anno in meno. La sua chioma era fulva e riccia, indomabile e sicuramente era il motivo del suo ritardo. Non era particolarmente bella, doveva ammetterlo, ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che ardeva e poté notarlo ulteriormente quando le strinse la mano.  
\- Piacere di conoscerti, mi chiamo Novella. - disse, sorridendo.  
\- Francesco. - e la ragazza gli strinse la mano con forza, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, senza distogliere una sola volta lo sguardo,  
A Francesco questa cosa piacque. Generalmente metteva soggezione alla gente, ma non a lei. Questa Novella, evidentemente, aveva carattere e la cosa lo incuriosiva, parecchio.  
  
Inutile dire che dopo la mezzanotte erano quasi tutti e sei alticci, chi più e chi meno. Clarice e Lorenzo erano impegnati in una videochiamata con la famiglia Orsini al completo da circa mezz'ora. Bianca e Guglielmo guardavano ancora i fuochi – illegali – che circondavano Firenze nella notte di Capodanno. Francesco continuava a bere il suo vino, paonazzo in volto. Novella si accomodò al suo fianco, anche lei rossa in volto per il vino.  
\- Hai assaggiato il vino di mio padre? - gli chiese, sorridente.  
\- Non gradisco i vini veneti. - rispose sincero Francesco. Novella arricciò le labbra offesa.  
\- Così mi offendi! Solo un sorso, dai! - lo pregò la ragazza porgendogli il suo bicchiere. Francesco sospirò e prese il bicchiere.  
\- Buon anno allora. - disse con voce greve, saggiando il temuto vino veneto. Doveva ammettere che era buono, non con quello che produceva la sua famiglia, ma non era niente male.  
\- Te lo concedo, fate un vino quasi passabile. - esclamò ridacchiando. Il volto di Novella parve stupito.  
\- Passabile? Dillo a mio padre e credo che ti riempirà di insulti fino all'anno nuovo! - ribatté lei, riempendosi di orgoglio. Francesco aveva passato la serata a studiarla e non sapeva se fosse dovuto all'alcol o ad altro, ma la trovava veramente bella ed interessante. Parlava in modo preciso, era una ragazza informata, le interessava ciò che accadeva nel mondo e stranamente intuiva una certa propensione negli affari. Tutto sommato poteva essere la persona giusta per lui. Ma era troppo ubriaco in quel momento per pensare lucidamente alla cosa.  
\- Posso dirti una cosa in privato? - disse Novella, sorridendo leggermente maliziosa. Francesco annuì e la ragazza si alzò e gli porse la mano, facendogli intendere che doveva seguirlo.  
L'uomo si guardò intorno e nessuno sembrava prestare molta attenzione a ciò che stavano facendo.  
Novella lo portò nella camera degli ospiti, dove avevano riposto tutti i cappotti degli ospiti. Non appena entrarono, la ragazza si poggiò alla porta chiudendola con il suo peso. Francesco inclinò la testa e la guardò incuriosito.  
\- Ti hanno chiesto di farlo? - domandò, sapendo che quei due avrebbero potuto fare una cosa del genere. Novella scosse fermamente il capo.  
\- Mi avevano detto che ci sarebbe stato anche un amico di Lorenzo alla cena, un ragazzo tutto d'un pezzo, che non parla quasi mai. - iniziò lei avvicinandosi ed iniziando a girargli intorno., come un avvoltoio dalla cute fulva. - Eppure io ho visto un ragazzo che ama ridere ed anche se non lo ammetterà mai, ama pure il buon vino veneto. - concluse ridacchiando. Francesco rise a sua volta.  
\- Questa è un'esagerazione. - asserì Francesco seguendola con lo sguardo, finché non si fermò davanti a lui.   
\- Lo sai cosa si dice? Che quello che fai a Capodanno lo fai tutto l'anno. - Novella sorrise, maliziosa. L'uomo ricambiò lo sguardo.  
\- E tu cosa vorresti fare tutto l'anno? - chiese Francesco. La ragazza scrollò le spalle.  
\- Fare cose avventate ed essere felice. - dichiarò Novella, sincera.   
\- Ed in questo momento sei felice? - il timbro dell'uomo si fece serio, quasi temesse la risposta. Sapeva di non essere esattamente Mister Simpatia, ma se lei aveva voluto condurlo lì doveva esserci un motivo.  
\- Potrei esserlo di più. - asserì lei, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a Francesco. I loro aliti sapevano di vino, non erano poi così tanto lucidi, eppure di una cosa erano certi – o almeno lui lo era – si piacevano. Il sorriso sghembo dell'uomo si allargò e prima che se ne pentisse la baciò e l'attirò a sé stringendo quei ricci rossi che lo avevano stregato sin dal primo momento.   
Novella ricambiò il bacio e con un'audacia che Francesco aveva intuito gli slacciò i pantaloni per farsi largo tra i suoi indumenti e stringere tra le mani il membro già indurito dell'uomo. Le mordette leggermente le labbra con veemenza, sorpreso da quella presa di iniziativa che non si aspettava di certo.   
Ricambiò quelle attenzioni, stringendo tra le sue mani dapprima i glutei sodi della ragazza per poi soffermarsi sul seno di lei.   
Non avevano molto tempo prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della loro assenza ed erano troppo ubriachi per sbrigarsi effettivamente.   
Francesco bloccò Novella contro il muro della stanza e prese a baciarle il collo, le scostò appena il vestito per poterle baciare la clavicola. La ragazza si mordeva le labbra per trattenere i gemiti. Le mani dell'uomo si spostavano voraci e confuse sul corpo di lei, soffermandosi ovunque, stuzzicandole i fianchi, stringendole le cosce, insinuandosi al di sotto della gonna e sfiorandole la femminilità.  
Senza troppi indugi, Novella si scostò appena dall'uomo solo per allungare una mano verso la sua borsa riposta sul letto lì accanto e frugare al suo interno. Francesco la lasciò fare e la guardò perplesso, mentre estraeva dalla borsa una trousse.  
\- Tieni. - disse porgendogli un preservativo. Più passavano i minuti, più riteneva che quella fosse la donna perfetta per lui. L'uomo sorrise e si abbassò i pantaloni, per poi indossare – quasi maldestramente – il preservativo.  
Novella aveva nel mentre sfilato le sue calze e tolto l'intimo e lo osservava sorridente. Attrazione, ecco cosa c'era tra loro.   
Senza indugiare oltre, Francesco la sollevò e le fece aderire la schiena completamente al muro mentre le gambe di lei si intrecciavano intorno al suo bacino. Nonostante l'alcol, lasciò che il suo corpo lo guidasse nei movimenti ed entrò in lei, forse troppo velocemente.  
\- Scusa, dovevo darti tempo... La prossima volta avrai tutto il tempo del mondo. - asserì l'uomo. Novella sorrise maliziosa.  
\- Chi ti dice che ci sarà una prossima volta? - domandò giocherellando con i capelli alla base della nuca e riprendendo a baciarlo. Gli stava facendo perdere la testa e senza attendere oltre iniziò a muovermi dentro di lei rapidamente, come se non avesse aspettato altro da tutta la sera. Novella gemeva a bassa voce cercando per quanto potesse di assecondare i movimenti dell'uomo, ma quando l'orgasmo si manifestò in lei inclinò la schiena scivolando contro la parete e rischiando di trascinare Francesco con sé. Lui non smise di muoversi dentro di lei, ansioso di raggiungerla, baciandole ogni centimetro del volto e della pelle a cui arrivava con il suo volto. Quando anche lui venne, si staccarono lentamente l'uno dall'altra con il fiato corto. Si diedero un ultimo bacio rapido, complice.  
Mentre si ricomponevano, Francesco indugiò con il preservativo usato.   
\- E questo dove lo butto? - chiese titubante, non volendo farsi scoprire dai suoi amici. La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Non prendermi per pazza, ma nella mia borsa c'è quasi tutto... Compreso un sacchetto per l'indifferenziata. - ammise ridendo e tirando fuori dalla borsa dei fazzoletti ed un sacchettino nero.   
\- Sai che è molto strana questa cosa, vero? - domandò retorico Francesco.  
\- Scegli: o la mia indifferenziata da passeggio, o la pattumiera di Lorenzo e Clarice. - non aveva dubbi, meglio quella stranezza che le prese in giro dei suoi amici.  
Quando i due tornarono in salotto, Lorenzo e Clarice avevano terminato la videochiamata con i parenti di Roma e Bianca e Guglielmo erano rientrati in casa.  
\- Dove vi eravate cacciati? - chiese visibilmente malizioso Lorenzo, mentre Clarice gli assestava una gomitata sul fianco.   
\- Mi serviva un caricabatterie. - mentì prontamente Francesco. Novella annuì con vigore.  
\- E come ben sai, Clarice, nella mia borsa c'è sempre _di tutto_. - aggiunse lanciando uno sguardo abbastanza eloquente all'amica.   
\- La borsa di Novella che ci ha salvato nelle situazioni più avverse! - trillò la donna allegramente, seguita dal fidanzato.  
Francesco ne approfittò per staccarsi dal fianco di Novella e riaccomodarsi sulla sedia, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Lorenzo. Era ovvio che il suo amico sapesse perfettamente dov'era stato e cosa avevano fatto.  
\- Dovrò cercare delle prove, domani mattina? - chiese Lorenzo sedendosi accanto a lui. Francesco divenne ancora più paonazzo in volto.  
\- Ma cosa vai dicendo! Non fare l'idiota. - disse in tono rauco. L'amico rise. Per fortuna a salvarlo, intervenne Bianca che propose alcuni giochi da fare per il resto della notte del primo dell'anno.  
Novella si riaccomodò di fronte a lui e lo guardava in un modo che non avrebbe saputo definire in se non complice.  
\- Quando riparti? - le chiese.  
\- Dopo l'Epifania. - disse la ragazza. Francesco sorrise.  
\- Allora vuoi passare il primo dell'anno con me? - domandò ancora, sottovoce. La ragazza annuì.  
\- È quello che ho già scelto di fare, no? -.  
Francesco odiava Capodanno, era una verità universalmente riconosciuta. Però non lo odiava più così tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Oramai io ed il #p0rnfest siamo una cosa sola.  
> Ho sempre desiderato scrivere una Francesco/Novella, mi manca tantissimo il mio Pazzi preferito!  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e spero di essere stata abbastanza IC, visto l'AU (sembra che stia parlando arabo, me ne rendo conto).  
> Comunque, visto che l'iniziativa dura sino al 14 febbraio, nulla mi impedirà di scrivere altre one-shot.  
> pace&amore.


End file.
